


Erkenntnis

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Male Friendship, Revelations, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sie wollen ja nur nicht weiter über Ihren heimlichen Verehrer reden."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Sie sind ja nur neidisch, weil Sie keine Geschenke von jungen Männern bekommen."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Das hätten Sie wohl gerne ..."</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/20446.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: california (Danke fürs Lesen und Helfen!)  
> A/N: Don't ask why. Den Text hatte ich schon vor Monaten (Ende Oktober) angefangen, daß ich nicht mehr weiß, woher die Idee kam. Auf jeden Fall sollte es zuerst ein Drabble werden ...

"Was sind das denn für ungewohnte Klänge, die da aus Ihrem Wohnzimmer kommen?"

"Hm?" Boerne sammelte seine auf dem Schreibtisch verstreuten Papiere zusammen und schien nur mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören.

"Die Musik - klingt gar nicht so übel, und gar nicht nach Wagner."

"Ach das. Das hat mir einer meiner Studenten geschenkt." Boerne kramte eine CD-Hülle hervor. " _Bloc Party - A Weekend in the City_. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie sich für zeitgenössische Musik interessieren."

"Geschenkt?"

"Wir könnten dann los."

"Ach, war das der blonde Knabe, den ich letztens aus Ihrer Wohnung habe kommen sehen?"

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Observieren Sie mich etwa?"

"Ich habe nur zufällig ... jetzt lenken Sie doch nicht ab!"

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum das so wichtig ist, aber ja, das war tatsächlich derselbe. Er hat ein Problem seiner Seminararbeit mit mir besprochen."

Thiel mußte grinsen. "Besuche zu Hause, Geschenke an den Professor ... also entweder versucht der, eine bessere Note zu bekommen, oder er ist ein bißchen verknallt."

"Jetzt werden Sie nicht albern, Thiel. Der Junge hat es nicht nötig, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen, der schafft auch so ein gutes Ergebnis. Und _verknallt_ , also wirklich ..." Boerne stoppte plötzlich.

"Was ist denn?"

"Mir fällt gerade ein ... und außerdem ..." Boerne senkte den Blick und studierte interessiert die CD-Hülle.

"Was ist denn nun? Boerne?"

"Ich hätte wohl etwas mehr auf die Texte achten sollen ...", murmelte Boerne. "Armer Kerl."

Boerne klang so überraschend ernst, daß er fast den Faden verloren hätte. Aber Thiel schüttelte das merkwürdige Gefühl, das ihn überfallen hatte, schnell wieder ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, den anderen weiter zu piesacken. "Wenn er Ihnen so leid tut, dann erhören Sie doch sein Werben ..."

"Thiel - was denken Sie denn von mir." Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an. "Der Junge ist doch fast zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich. Außerdem müssen wir jetzt wirklich los."

"Sie wollen ja nur nicht weiter über Ihren heimlichen Verehrer reden."

"Sie sind ja nur neidisch, weil Sie keine Geschenke von jungen Männern bekommen."

"Das hätten Sie wohl gerne ..."

***

Erst zwei Tage später fiel Thiel auf, was Boerne nicht gesagt hatte.

***

Ungefähr eine Woche nach dem Gespräch mit Boerne begegnete Thiel dem fraglichen Studenten zum zweiten Mal im Hausflur.  
Der junge Mann murmelte ein "Guten Tag" und drückte sich an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Thiel sah ihm hinterher. Offensichtlich hatte Boerne sein Problem geklärt, so aufgelöst wie der Junge ausgesehen hatte. Oder es war etwas anderes vorgefallen. Neugierig war er nun doch, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen war. Und ob Boerne … ihr letztes Gespräch zu dem Thema war recht merkwürdig gewesen, auch wenn ihm das erst im Nachhinein aufgefallen war.

Ein kleines bißchen aufdringlich war das ja schon, aber sein Kollege mischte sich schließlich auch ständig ohne schlechtes Gewissen in seine Privatangelegenheiten. Kurz entschlossen klingelte er bei Boerne.

***

"Was ... guten Morgen, Thiel. Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

"Ich habe gerade Ihren Verehrer getroffen ..."

"Ach, hören Sie bloß auf", Boerne machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Das ist wirklich kein Thema für Witze."

"Ich finde das eigentlich ganz unterhaltsam ..."

"Dann erfreuen Sie sich wohl gerne am Elend Ihrer Mitmenschen?" entgegnete Boerne spitz, und Thiel fiel schuldbewußt wieder der deprimierte Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Studenten ein.

"Nein … so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Für den Jungen ist das natürlich wirklich hart, aber ..."

"Sie wollen also sagen, Sie erfreuen sich gerne an meinem Elend, verstehe ich Sie da richtig?"

"Ähm ..." Thiel kam sich plötzlich ziemlich schäbig vor. Bei genauer Betrachtung sah Boerne auch nicht wirklich gut aus. "Entschuldigung."

"Hm." Boerne drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging Richtung Küche. "Wollen Sie einen Kaffee? Ich brauche jetzt jedenfalls einen Kaffee. Oder was Stärkeres …"

"Kommt so was öfter vor?" Er war Boerne in die Küche gefolgt und sah zu, wie der andere die Kaffeemaschine anwarf. "Sie nehmen zu viel Kaffee."

"In meiner Küche nehme ich so viel Kaffee wie ich will! Und öfter ... was heißt schon öfter. Gelegentlich, würde ich sagen. Das ist eben ein unliebsamer Nebeneffekt der Lehrtätigkeit."

"Nebeneffekt?"

"Waren Sie nie in eine... achja, Sie haben ja nicht studiert. Aber mit Sicherheit haben Sie mal für eine Lehrerin geschwärmt, oder?"

"Hm ..." Thiel verstand langsam, worauf Boerne hinauswollte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich ein Beispiel liefern konnte. "Lehrerinnen waren bei mir Mangelware. Zählt es auch, daß ich meiner Grundschullehrerin mal eine Karte gebastelt habe, als sie krank war?"

Boerne drehte sich um und lächelte unvermittelt. "Wer hätte gedacht, daß Sie so ein Schwerenöter waren, Thiel."

"Kümmern Sie sich lieber um Ihren Kaffee ... Die Studenten sind also von Ihrer strahlenden Persönlichkeit so gefesselt, daß sie Ihnen reihenweise verfallen?"

"So ungefähr. Wobei das eher daran liegt, daß der Rest des Lehrkörpers ein Durchschnittsalter jenseits von Gut und Böse aufweist, also viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten für die jugendliche Begeisterung gibt es da nicht." Boerne seufzte. "Normalerweise habe ich ja eine elegante Lösung, um aus solchen Situationen wieder herauszukommen."

Thiel schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, aber die erwartete ausgiebige Schilderung von Boernes "eleganter Lösung" blieb aus. Er hob den Blick von seiner Tasse und sah, daß Boerne geistesabwesend vor sich hin starrte.

"Und die wäre?"

"Naja ..." Boerne zögerte einen Moment. "Den Studenten erzähle ich, daß ich mich sehr geschmeichelt fühle, aber leider auf Frauen stehe."

"Und den Studentinnen?"

"Das gleiche - daß ich mich sehr geschmeichelt fühle, aber leider auf Männer stehe."

Thiel verschluckte sich und konnte vor Husten kein Wort herausbringen. Aber Boerne redete sowieso weiter, ohne ihn zu beachten.

"Das funktioniert hervorragend, der Punkt ist nämlich nicht diskutabel. Die betreffende Person ist zwar enttäuscht, aber andererseits ist das ja quasi höhere Gewalt und nicht zu ändern. Beide Parteien gehen beruhigt wieder auseinander, und in der Regel ist der Fall damit erledigt."

"Aha ...", sagte Thiel schwach.

"Aber ich habe nicht in Betracht gezogen, daß sich die Jungs und Mädchen austauschen könnten - wer konnte auch ahnen, daß mein aktueller Problemstudent der beste Freund meiner Problemstudentin aus dem letzten Semester ist, die ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat."

Thiel mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn der Junge vorhin nicht tatsächlich so unglücklich ausgesehen hätte, wäre die Geschichte trotz allem ziemlich lustig gewesen. Boerne, ertappt und in die Enge getrieben ...

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt!"

"Ich lache doch gar nicht ... also, wie sind Sie denn dann aus der Geschichte wieder rausgekommen?"

Boerne seufzte. "Fragen Sie nicht ... Diskussionen. Tränen. Es war furchtbar. Und noch dazu hat er am Ende des Semesters eine Prüfung bei mir."

"Klingt schlimm."

Boerne warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, Sie nehmen mich nicht richtig ernst."

"Natürlich nehme ich Sie ... ernst." Er verkniff sich das Grinsen, das sich schon wieder auf sein Gesicht stahl. Irgendwie paßte es gar nicht zu Boerne, sich so aufzuregen. Er hätte viel eher damit gerechnet, daß der andere -

"Wie auch immer, das wäre jetzt jedenfalls geklärt", sagte Boerne unvermittelt.

"Na dann ist doch gut." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und überlegte, daß er bei seiner eigentlichen Frage jetzt aber immer noch nicht weiter gekommen war. Was stimmte denn nun?

"Wollen Sie zum Frühstück bleiben?"

Er sah Boerne überrascht an. War das jetzt … quatsch, er war wohl ein bißchen paranoid. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren schon oft zusammen gefrühstückt, und das hatte nie etwas zu bedeuten gehabt. Oder?

"Thiel? Überfordert die Frage Ihre Entscheidungsfähigkeit?" Boerne klang ein wenig gereizt und unruhig, ganz anders als zu Beginn ihres Gesprächs.

"Ja, gerne." Es wäre ja ziemlich blöd gewesen, jetzt nein zu sagen, bloß weil er sich Gedanken machte … er zuckte zusammen, als Boerne an ihm vorbei zum Küchenschrank griff und ihn dabei streifte.

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas.

"Jetzt fragen Sie endlich, was Sie die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollen." Boerne wirkte immer noch seltsam angespannt, und Thiel gab sich einen Ruck.

"Wen lügen Sie an, die Studentinnen oder die Studenten?"

"Beide."

"Beide?" Er versuchte vergeblich, diese Antwort zu verstehen. "Wie soll das denn gehen - ist das irgendso ein Logikrätsel, wie das mit dem Sizilianer, von dem Sie letztens geredet haben?"

Boerne seufzte. "Kreter, Thiel. Kreter.* Und natürlich geht das - das dürfte doch selbst Ihnen klar sein."

"Was ... oh." Thiel sah Boerne an, der an seiner Manschette zupfte.

"Stört Sie das?"

"Wieso haben Sie mir das nie erzählt?" Er wußte gar nicht so genau, warum ausgerechnet das als erstes aus ihm heraussprudelte. So eng waren sie nun auch nicht befreundet, daß Boerne ihm Details über seine Vorlieben erzählen mußte. Das klang jetzt gleich wieder so ... anzüglich, dabei war es doch nur ... es war eben so. Und irgendwie trotz allem ein Teil von Boerne, den der andere ihm all die Jahre verschwiegen hatte.

"Ich erzähl's Ihnen doch jetzt." Boerne sah ihn immer noch nicht an, und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß es für den anderen aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht ganz verstand, wichtig war, wie er reagierte.

"Nein", sagte Thiel laut. Boerne sah überrascht auf. "Ich meine, nein, das stört mich nicht. Warum sollte es?"

"Weil ..." Boerne sah wieder weg. "Die meisten Männer verstehen das falsch und denken, daß ... also, ich mag Sie, aber das heißt nicht ..."

Thiel fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam leicht. "Boerne ... Ich hab's kapiert." Er trat einen Schritt näher an den anderen heran und hielt die Hand fest, die immer noch unruhig am Manschettenknopf drehte. "Jetzt hören Sie endlich damit auf - Sie haben das Hemd gleich ruiniert."

"Ich ... müßten Sie mir jetzt nicht gegen den Arm boxen oder so was, und dann trinken wir zusammen ein Bier?"

"Das habe ich ehrlich gesagt nie so ganz verstanden. Das mit dem Boxen meine ich, nicht das mit dem Bier." Thiel zögerte kurz. "Aber wenn Sie meinen …"

"Au!" Boerne sah ihn empört an. "Doch nicht so fest!"

"Ich kenn' mich mit so was nicht aus …", brummte Thiel und versuchte vergeblich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Aber nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre, können wir das Bier auf heute Abend verschieben und stattdessen lieber frühstücken?"

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Anspannung aus Boernes Körper wich. Irgendwann würde er herausfinden, warum der andere sich so große Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber nicht mehr heute.

"Boerne … hallo! Frühstück?"

"Ich hab' Sie schon gehört …" Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihnen verdirbt auch nichts den Appetit, oder?"

"Warum sollte es. Außerdem haben Sie mich eingeladen."

"Nur, weil Sie einfach hier reingeplatzt sind um diese Uhrzeit. Da blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich nicht so unhöflich sein will wie Sie üblicherweise …"

"Pfff … ich bin die Höflichkeit in Person!"

"Also wenn ich Sie da an diesen Vorfall letzte Woche erinnern darf, als Sie …"

*** endet hier ;) ***

**Author's Note:**

> * Was Boerne Thiel versucht hatte zu erklären, ist das klassische Kreter-Paradoxon in der Fassung von Bertrand Russell: Ein Kreter sagt: "Alle Kreter lügen." Vgl. auch Wikipedia, Paradoxon des Epimenides.


End file.
